Anthony
"Targets are moving south. I don't know if our crew can handle another attack!" ''-Anthony'' Anthony is a young male who is very smart and is a great friend to Marshall Alexander of being the wingman of the unit and others alike. History Background He's a bit shy at first, but then qickly opens up, becoming very helpful in getting everyone out of a sticky situation. His intellengence in technology and hobbies of tech, makes him a bit of an Otaku. He's easily air sick within everyday human services of travel, expect for space travel which he doesn't get sick. Maybe being a tech geek makes him see space as something not to get sick over. He is by far the youngest in the team to be very smart in the tech field, with the special computer he invented that will come in handy, the Logbook . Gunma (comic series) Rilux Saga =First attack = =Rilux invasion = =Zantella arc = Rise of the Zentinals Special Abilites Tech geek Personality and Traits Anthony has a very genrous and noble attitude, making him very easily to trust with any problems. He isn't afraid to admit that even he makes mistakes in his work when others say he has no flaws to his science knowledge and abililties at a young age. Anthony enjoys a good anime or manga to keep himself off of other things that wasn't high tech or in his field of work. To which his friends and colleagues called him an "Otaku" or "Geek", which anthony didn't mind the names he was beng called. He was never letting anything bring him down in what he loves, even when people made fun of him at failing or surpassing even the teachers of being so smart. But he never gives up and keeps going in getting better, even if not many people are gifted as him. He eventually sees the danger the world holds and will use his smarts to protect everyone. Strength(s) Machine tinkering Weakness(s) Air Sickness Gallery Main Article: Anthony/Gallery Gunma Comic and Anime Other information Likes: to build machines and computers, painting Dislikes: bad people, being teasted, war, Hobby: painter, otaku Diet: sandwiches Trivia *''Anthony's the main helper and provider within the game who gathers all scanning information in places or creatures with the upgrade from Aran. *''He's very smart and possibily the most special human being to have at such a young age'' *''He gets air sickness easily , however he's fine in space ships and stations. Planes however...He gets sick from them.'' *''He is called a geek and nerd during his days at collage and school'' *''He is the only character to be information giving on almost everything'' *''His trusty computer keeps records on everything, including save progress'' *''Anthony can decode some alien speech by his trusty computer, however he could use some practice in speaking correctly with the aliens that talk in a different language'' *''Anthony wants to build a special machine that can be of use in the future. He hadn't thought of what it will do, however. He thinks it may get rejected by the company.'' External Links Category:Males Category:Male Characters‏‎ Category:Gunma Characters Category:Allies Category:Friendly Category:Earth born Category:Special character Category:Teenager Category:Medical skills Category:Human Category:Human Technology Category:Earth Category:Professional Combatant Category:Medic Category:Soldier